Duas Promessas
by Jenny-Ci
Summary: “Então, de nós, só estas duas promessas que vão restar: A de eu te amar se você partir, a de você me ignorar se eu te amar”.


_**Duas Promessas**_

****

**_§§Dedicado as minhas duas irmãs: Lanah e Daslee. Aqui está a minha vingança XD§§_**

****

**Um pianista bêbado.**

**Uma prostituta grávida.**

**Um motel falido.**

**Quatro olhos.**

**Quatro paredes.**

**Que seja pela vida, que seja pela música.**

**Sorriso nenhum aquela nota vai tocar.**

Rolou a lágrima indiscreta, ele a secou, bebeu um gole do Sakê, sorriu, caiu nas escadarias prateadas conhecidas, voltou a sorrir, chorou e voltou a beber.

Diante de si, daqueles olhos estupefatos e cansados, ergueu-se um passado sem glória, só morte como heroína. Eram paredes cinzentas, não vermelhas como antes. A cor desbotou, virou uma história bonita, virou um beijo não terminado. Sentiu-o nos lábios e o cobriu com os dedos ásperos, querendo arrancá-los. Os baixos murmúrios sempre disfarçavam, mas não mentiam.

"**Você ama-me?".**

"**Não".**

"**Mataria por mim?".**

"**Talvez".**

"**Morreria por mim".**

"**Sempre morri".**

Quando o pianista virou poeta e a luz virou noite, ele finalmente entrou naquele bordel abandonado, vez não contada, porque era muitas. Era como se ainda visse aquelas anáguas deslizarem pelo carpete fedorento. Os corpos esfregando-se em uma parede não menos pútrida, mas tão mais familiar. As portas abriram-se e seus dedos estremeceram. Era naquela sala que o piano permanecia esperando-o com ardência pulsante.

Tolices, meu caro. Um piano é só um objeto.

E uma história é só uma mentira.

"**Quando este lugar cair, eu volto para lhe buscar".**

"**De nada vai adiantar seu regresso", era sangue que escorria pelos lábios dela, pelos cálidos e arroxeados lábios dela. "Quando este lugar cair, eu vou cair junto a ele".**

O ser atravessou em passos largos aquele salão sem vida, mas não o via sem vida, via ainda dançarinas seminuas e homens com bolsos repletos de dinheiro indigno para pagar carinhos ainda mais indignos. Fora um deles. A única diferença é que não havia dinheiro em seu bolso. E os carinhos, por mais indignos que fossem, eram pagos por suas melodias românticas, tão cheias do idealismo boêmio que aquelas prostitutas pintadas tanto gostavam.

Enfim, era 1900. O dia, ele não queria se lembrar. Nem o mês. Apenas os anos gravados. 17. 17 anos sem provar daquela pele tão provada. Encontrando na bebida a água que apagava a chama que o consumia, sempre, sempre que pensava que o outro a tinha.

Mesmo que a visse.

Mesmo que a ignorasse.

"**Não adianta tentar lhe convencer agora de meus sentimentos, Rin-sama, mas juro-lhe que...".**

"**Não, não jure...", pousou os dedos sobre sua boca, cansada de sua voz, talvez, ou de promessas. Era o que ela mais recebia. "Não jure que irá comprar-me uma casa com vista para o mar, que família bonita teremos, que filhos criaremos, pois se isto eu quisesse, casava com os ricos que me ofereceram riquezas que suas pautas envelhecidas não podem oferecer-me. O que quero é liberdade, Taishô-san. Liberdade de não depender do sexo para alimentar-me. Quero ser apenas uma mulher solitária. Busco apenas a solidão".**

"**Então porque me permite permanecer entre seus lençóis?".**

"**Porque quando estou com você, sinto-me como se não estivesse com ninguém".**

"**Então eu sou o vazio".**

"**Não... você o lembra. Se fosse o vazio, eu o amaria".**

O anjo de seu pesadelo, o demônio do seu paraíso, a inspiração no âmago e o álcool de um gole venenoso. Cicatrizes no pulso, ou furos no ventre. Um talento desperdiçado numa vida dedicada a buscar o amor quando este jamais quis ser encontrado.

E ao olhar o piano, ela estava sentada sobre sua madeira negra.

Não eram fios lisos, eram cachos com perfume barato chinês.

Seu quimono era o mais velho, o mais rasgado e remendado.

Sua maquilagem era estranha, pois não tinha cheiro, era só cor. Ficava impregnada em seu colarinho, olhando-o, lembrando-o de olhos castanhos também sem cor.

E ainda assim, sem nada de especial, ela era a rainha da noite. Sua beleza era a mais bonita porque não existia. E sua vida era tão fascinante porque não era uma vida. Era acordar, chover, oferecer, nada ter, e dormir. Era chamá-la, vê-la, fingir que não a viu e partir.

"**Então esta noite será a última".**

"**Se assim o quer".**

"**Não irá lamentar, Rin-sama? Nem por um segundo?".**

"**Eu lamento sua fraqueza e oro por sua alma".**

"**Julga-me tolo se pensa que acredito nestas palavras".**

"**E você julga-me santa".**

"**Nunca".**

"**Então não me peça para lamentar".**

_**§§**_

_**Eu sou apenas a página rasgada do seu diário esquecido.**_

_**A mística ilusão de um crescer palpável.**_

_**O pássaro que come a borboleta.**_

_**O mar que os engole.**_

_**A vida que não existe em mim.**_

_**Aquela que doei a você.**_

_**§§**_

"**É a primeira vez que vejo em seu bolso notas de dinheiro".**

"**E a última também".**

"**E se amanhã, quando a noite cair, você estiver diante de meu quarto, como um cão faminto, olhando-me com um belo osso?".**

"**Se isto acontecer, pegue a arma que esconde debaixo de seu colchão, ponha tuas balas de prata, e mate-me".**

"**Não haveria covardia maior".**

"**Só apenas se eu entrasse no aposento e humilhasse-me".**

"**Você o fez toda a vida".**

"**Menos agora".**

A barriga protuberante não a permitia ver seus próprios pés, brancos e descalços. Sua criança também não usaria sapatos. Muita sorte teria se roupas conseguisse usar. Cortaria sua décima anágua dourada para fazer-lhe um xale. Como diziam seus amantes, seus cães, não há roupa mais bonita do que aquela feita para se rasgar.

Não chovia. Gostaria que estivesse chovendo. Pingos sob cimento escondiam as notas do piano. Alguém estava tocando o piano dele, de novo, de novo, de novo. Pela milésima vez. Poderia lá ir e dizer-lhe besteiras. O louco atacá-la-ia, usá-la-ia, matá-la-ia. E assim terminava sua história.

Bem... um final mais poético e boêmio do que morrer de fome.

Sorriu com fraqueza, sentou-se nas escadarias, uma lágrima discreta escorreu, sorriu de novo.

Amante. Dono. Senhor. Carrasco.

O espiríto boêmio perseguia-lhe porque era a única, dentre todas aquelas ensinadas a nobre arte de abrir as pernas, que ainda acreditava nele.

"**Você está a chorar".**

"**Estou".**

"**É nossa música final então. Que escreva um verso sobre suas lágrimas".**

"**Escreverei um verso por que diz que sempre morreu por mim".**

"**Ah... e sabe por que eu sempre morri por você?".**

"**Fico a imaginar".**

"**Foi porque você nunca teve coragem de morrer por si mesmo".**

"**Então o fez por caridade".**

"**Que no paraíso isto conte no meu final".**

"**Que ele seja em breve".**

"**Talvez seja. Mas você não irá esquecer".**

"**Seu espírito virá assombrar-me?".**

"**Seu amor por mim era encarregar-se-á disso".**

Destruíra nele o que ele construíra nela. Um amor que lembrava a beleza da verdade que a liberdade exalava. Não era apenas o poeta. Era o piano. Eram suas cores monogâmicas, fiéis como ela jamais pudera ser, por necessidade, por vontade de viver. Permaneceria naquelas escadas pela eternidade. Cobriria seu rosto com um pano manchado de sua vergonha. O primeiro que lhe estendesse a mão ela daria. O primeiro que a ouvisse ela escutaria. O primeiro que a matasse ela agradeceria.

"Porque estou aqui?", perguntou-se.

Ele não estava ali.

Então, não havia razão para ficar.

O que um dia fora dela, agora era do nada. E o nada era o que ela mais amava. O que ela começava a invejar.

"**O que posso fazer para que você me ame? Diga-me que eu o farei!".**

"**Calar-se".**

"**Basta para amar-me?".**

"**Só se calar-se pela eternidade".**

"**Basta para amar-me?".**

"**Tem de calar-se para a eternidade e partir para sempre. Não me olhe. Se passar por mim na rua, ignore-me. Se eu não te ver e você me ver, finja que não me viu. Se o fizer, eu vou amá-lo. Eu lhe prometo".**

"**Pensei que não prometia".**

"**Prometo porque sei que não o fará".**

"**O farei, prometo-lhe também".**

"**Então, de nós, só estas duas promessas que vão restar: A de eu te amar se você partir, a de você me ignorar se eu te amar".**

_**§§**_

_**Eu sou a questão que você preferiu deixar para o amanhã que não aconteceu.**_

**_O amor que você não quis deixar florescer. _**

_**A promessa que eu quebrei. **_

**_A razão que fez você partir. _**

_**A eternidade do sorriso que não abri. **_

_**E da lágrima que feri. **_

_**§§**_

As cordas do piano partiram-se. O que esperar de um objeto não velho e desajeitado? Amou, no entanto, aquele som. Acostumara-se a ao ouvir o Mozart e o Vivaldi enlouquecidos. O piano não pudera se extravasar.

Olhou pela janela. Que sina perigosa era aquela. Que promessa falida era aquela.

Não chovia. Gostaria que estivesse chovendo. Pingos sob o cimento jamais lhe permitiriam ver aquela silhueta amada. E ignorar o que não se vê é tão mais fácil do que ignorar o que seus dedos podem alcançar. E queriam alcançar.

Rin já o chamara de covarde, de mal amado, de vazio.

Ele não pudera dizer que nada disto era. Só que com aqueles anos, 17 anos de todas as bebidas e nenhuma outra mulher, ele aprendera a honrar suas promessas.

Sorriu quando começou a chover. Quebrou a garrafa contra uma determinada parede, nela já marca de milésimas garrafas quebradas em dias nublados que decidira chamar sem ela saber. E ainda sem saber, ela atendera seu chamado, ali ficara, ali escutara, provavelmente odiando-o por fazê-la lembrar-se do que ela sempre quisera e que nunca pudera ter: Solidão.

Jogou sua capa negra sobre os ombros e começou a silenciosa caminhada em direção as escadarias do bordel.

_**§§**_

_**Eu sou o anjo decadente o qual você negou abrigo na noite de neve. **_

_**A estrela vespertina que não quis acordar apenas para deixá-lo dormir mais. **_

_**A mentira contada para salvar a verdade. **_

_**Os ponteiros que o afastaram. **_

_**As milhas que o salvaram. **_

_**O beijo não terminado. **_

_**O falso amor acabado. **_

_**§§**_

E aquele sujeito encapuzado desceu as escadarias. O esperou mas não o olhou. Ignorou-a, apesar da chuva. Adorou a chuva, naquele instante. Que aquele maldito não se atravesse a salvá-la. Só porque tocava o piano dele, não era ele, não era Sesshoumaru, não ele, não poderia ser ele só porque tocava o piano dele, igual a ele, com a mesma dor que ele.

Também levantou-se, seguiu um caminho completamente oposto, não queria encontrar aquele pianista fajuto.

Seu fosse o seu pianista poeta, ele não a ignoraria.

Independente da promessa.

Ele era um covarde.

Ele nunca a ignoraria.

Às vezes que se sentaria sobre aquelas escadarias continuariam a acontecer. Aquele estranho maldito voltaria a chamá-la e ela era fraca, porque ela voltaria.

Ele nunca a ignoraria.

Pois ela queria e idolatrava a traiçoeira solidão.

Ele repudiava e amaldiçoava a traiçoeira ironia de uma relação feita de duas promessas, noites jogadas num bordel falido e num beijo não terminado.

Duas bocas que nunca se tocaram.

Duas promessas que nunca valeram nada.

Por isto, ela sorriu.

Ele nunca a ignoraria.

_**§§**_

_**Eu sou aquelas... **_

_**Aquelas duas promessas. **_

_**Jogadas ao vento. **_

_**Uma como brisa caiu em mim. **_

_**A outro como sopro morreu em você. **_

_**§§**_

****

* * *

**Minna! n.n**

O que dizer desta obra? XD  
Ontem a noite, quando soou a meia-noite, surgiu essa idéia embolarada, coloquei-a num papel e a desenvolvi em minutos de frenéticas batidas em meu teclado. Confesso que adorei escrevê-la, vi nela uma tristeza que rivaliza com esse amor cheio de promessas bem cumpridas! x.x

**Sesshy é novamente, meu pequeno pupilo, minha vítima e ao mesmo tempo, um carrasco impiedoso! Eu não consigo fazer uma história sem ele no meio! Nesta daqui, ele é um covarde, mas um covarde suficientemente corajoso para honrar suas promessas mais fiéis. Acho que esta seria minha idéia do amor: Uma promessa jamais quebrada. Nunca mesmo.**

E Rin é apenas uma prostituta grávida de um outro qualquer, mas que amou Sesshy loucamente. Só que o sexo, para ela, era apenas uma maneira de viver. Então, ela queria a solidão. E não teve a solidão, não vai ter nunca, principalmente por causa do filho. E isto a fez refletir o porque de ter abandonado Sesshy... eu não faria, se estivesse no lugar delaaaa! XDDD

Os versos que começam com "Eu Sou...", são de minha autoria... Sim, sim, não achei versos descentes em um música... XDDDD

Enfim, como coloquei lá em cima, isto é um "presente de grego" para minha duas amadas irmãs... eu espero sinceramente que gostem e que coloquem nos seus favoritoooos.. XD

**Obrigada desde já, minna! **

**Kisu! o.o**


End file.
